Reflection
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: A question from Ginny leads Tonks to question her own identity. Ginny/Tonks.
1. The Challenge

**_LbN: Ok, here you have it! These are the details of RespiteChristopher's challenge. I shall endevour to meet said challenge. Come with me, won't you?_**

OK, now for the bunny. Perhaps you G/T types have this scene that we H/T types are, ahem, blessed with in every. Bloody. Story. At one point in the story, usually in some rather intimate setting, Harry asks Tonks to show him her 'real' form, and she winds up with a heart-shaped face, brown hair, brown eyes... Anyway, Harry ('cause he's such a great guy, you know) is completely enamored of the 'real' Tonks, and she cries because all the guys back at Hogwarts just wanted her to change to suit their needs. OK, so imagine this scene, except that as Ginny ('cause you're going to write a G/T no matter what) asks Tonks about her real form, she has to reply that she doesn't know. Then delve into what that means not to know what you really look like, always changing, being, in essence, change itself. And then go into what that means for her relationship with Miss Weasley.


	2. Tonks Visits Ginny

**_LbN: Hope you like the chapter!_**

**Reflection**

Tonks's wand poked her in the arm gently. She groaned and rolled over. It began poking her more urgently in the arm, and with a grimace of frustration, she pulled the covers around her head. Had anyone seen the wand, they would have said that it looked affronted. It had been charmed, when Tonks was twelve, to wake her up every morning; six o'clock on weekdays, and eight o'clock on weekends. Giving in, she sat up in her queen sized bed, and yawned. She made to swing her feet out of bed, got tangled up in the sheets, and fell to the floor with an "oof!" It was ridiculous, she thought, that she could survive the Battle, but couldn't get out of bed in the morning.

She couldn't believe that it had been five months since the Battle. Without thinking about it, she rubbed the scar on her left shoulder; a relic of the curse that had nearly killed her. Bellatrix's doing, of course. She shook her head to clear her mind of the slightly depressing memories from that night, and stepped into the shower. It was going to be too long of a day to brood…

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season at Hogwarts, as well as a Hogsmeade weekend. She wasn't quite sure how the planning for that had gone, but it was good anyway. She had been invited, well, told really, to come to the game by her girlfriend and hell if she was going to miss it. Ginny was a Chaser, but Tonks knew that somehow, Ginny would find out if she had missed the game.

Once she was sure that she was adequately clean, and before she started to wrinkle up, she wrapped a towel around her, and walked through her room to her closet; wherein she stood in front of her full length mirror and began her daily ritual of "getting morphed"- her alternative to getting dressed. She started with her hair; she always began at the top. Feeling bold, she morphed it into a shag cut, red with gold tips for Gryffindor. Figuring that the hair would be the only morphing required for the day, she tried on her favorite black jeans with a black zip up sweater.

"That'll work," she smiled, and walked out of the closet to check the time.

Nine fifteen; just enough time for breakfast. Rummaging through her bread box, she pulled out a lot of healthy, whole wheat items; most of which were Ginny's. Post traumatic stress, coupled with teenage rebellion, had somehow translated into Ginny moving in with Tonks at the end of July. Finally, the metamorphmagus found her favorite onion bagels and popped one into the toaster. She tapped it with her wand, making sure the timer was set to "slightly crispy".

"Accio Daily Prophet!" she said, pointing her wand toward the front door and going back to cutting up an apple. She heard it zoom through the cat flap; a commodity that was now specifically for the news paper, since Tonks hated cats. A moment later, the paper came to rest beside her elbow. She took an absentminded look at it, and then did a double take, nicking her finger on the knife.

"Damn!" she swore, sucking on the injured digit before healing it. The paper's front page story was what had caught her attention; and as she retrieved her bagel, she read:

_**Hogwarts Honors Its Fallen**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, site of the Battle and the fall of You-Know-Who, looks to honor those who gave their lives during the Second War in the defense of the school and Harry Potter. Fifteen statues will be erected, depicting those who lost their lives in service of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Included as the sixteenth statue will be a depiction of Harry Potter himself; The Defeater. **_

_**Debate has sprung up as to which of the late Albus Dumbledore's artifacts will be donated to the Remembrance Room; as the site has been titled. Many of the possessions are owned by various surviving members of the Order, but some, such as the Mirror of Erised, are still in the care of the Hogwarts staff. Daily Prophet correspondent Nathaniel Raes interviewed Headmistress McGonagall about whether or not the Mirror is an option.**_

"_**We're considering all of the other artifacts," says the Headmistress, "However, we are not sure as to if Dumbledore would have wanted such a special Mirror to be…ah…subjected to the traffic of students and others paying their respects. It is being kept safe in an unused room of the castle, and will stay there."**_

_**Whether or not the Mirror is included, the Remembrance Room is sure to be a wonderful tribute to the fallen, and a marker of this point in Hogwarts's grand history. **_

By the time Tonks had finished her bagel and the article, it was nine forty-five; time to go to the school in question. Putting on her traveling cloak and stowing her wand in the sleeve, she walked out onto her back porch and Dissaparated.

**Reflection**

"Hello Tonks!" McGonagall smiled.

"Hi Professor," Tonks replied; she still felt weird calling the woman Minerva.

"Nice hair," McGonagall smirked.

"Have to support Gryffindor today," Tonks laughed as they climbed the stairs to the staff tower at the Quidditch field.

"Why?" asked a high, affronted voice. It was Flitwick.

"You were in my house," he said with a pout that only an elderly person could get away with. Tonks blushed.

"My girlfriend's in Gryffindor," she muttered with a smile.

"Ahhh," Flitwick grinned, "Young love, the force which turns the Quidditch fan against her team…At least turn your hair blue for the first few minutes."

The two women laughed and sat next to the Charms professor; after which, Tonks obliged and morphed her hair Ravenclaw blue. About five minutes later, flashes of red and blue zoomed into the air over the pitch, as Madam Hooch walked out onto the field. Tonks spotted Ginny, the Chaser on the left, a split second before the game began. Another girl whom Tonks did not know grabbed the Quaffle first and shot toward the goal closest to Tonks. The three Chasers set up a combo shot, but the Keeper saved it. On his pass to the Ravenclaw Chaser, however, he fumbled badly and the one boy Chaser on Gryffindor's team intercepted. He passed to Ginny, and she made the shot. Ginny looked up and spied Tonks; and ignoring the yells of her peers, sat on her broom with her arms folded and glared at her. The adults around the metamorphmagus roared with laughter as Tonks guiltily changed her hair back to Gryffindor colors, and Ginny, satisfied, zoomed off to help her team.

After twenty minutes, Tonks began to think the game was getting ridiculous. Gryffindor was leading by seventy, and about half of the goals were made by Ginny. Tonks had a feeling the team was letting Ginny show off…As she had that thought, the students began shouting and jumping up and down. Tonks heard the announcer shout, "I think they've seen the Snitch!" and a moment later, the new Gryffindor Seeker was soaring above the crowd, triumphantly grasping the little winged ball.

**Reflection**

You were great!" Tonks said as Ginny walked up to her in Hogsmeade.

"Thanks!" her girlfriend hugged her.

"So, was it weird being back on the field?"

"Yeah, I kept expecting to see flashbulbs in the crowd."

Ginny didn't continue, and Tonks knew better than to press her. She still wasn't quite ready to talk about the two people she had lost five months earlier.

"Well, I'm glad I made it," Tonks smiled, reaching for Ginny's hand.

"I saw you!" Ginny grinned as she took Tonks's hand, "You had blue hair!"

"Flitwick guilt tripped me into it!" Tonks said in defense. Ginny just laughed as they walked into the Enchanted Eatery, a new pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The two witches had forgone lunch at Hogwarts to spend some time together in the village. After they had ordered drinks (mead and a cherry-gillywater) and starters (an artichoke salad for two), Tonks asked,

"Do you mind," she pointed to her hair, "I feel kind of weird walking round with red and gold hair."

"Go ahead," Ginny laughed.

The waiter came with their drinks and starters, and took their lunch orders (chicken stew with a roll and a spinach omelet). As he walked away, Ginny gave Tonks a curious look and asked,

"Tonks, what do you look like?"

Tonks smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"You know what I mean," Ginny laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen you just be _you._ You're always changing," she said.

"I dunno," Tonks shrugged, "Like this, I guess."

"You don't know?" Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion, "How can you not know what you look like?"

"Well, my hair started changing the day I was born," Tonks explained, "And, according to my parents, I started changing my appearance when I was about five; and I didn't really stop. I guess I just picked this one as my favorite. Anyway, how do you like your classes this year?" Tonks asked, changing the subject.

That night, however, as she lay in bed, Tonks couldn't shake the odd feeling that conversation had left her with. It had never bothered her before, not knowing exactly what she looked like, because she had never thought about it. Now, she wondered in earnest what her exact appearance was, and how, after nineteen years of change on a daily basis, she was going to find out.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! New chapter should be up by Friday. Reviews Rock!!_**


	3. Tonks Makes a Discovery

**_LbN: Had some time to write today...so here's the new chapter. Happy reading!_**

**Reflection**

Atherton Close. One of the more well known wizarding areas, even if it wasn't commonly traveled. It was haughty and exclusive, and expensive, and Tonks hated it. However, since it was her mum's turn to pick their weekly lunch spot, she'd have to deal with it. Atherton Close was one long, wide street, with six smaller streets leading off from it. Audley Street and Banvard Street were at the front of the Close, and were primarily clothing and jewelry shops. The other streets, Dunlevy, Godolphin, Holtcombe, and Reinard, were a mixture of clothing stores, eateries, and bookshops. Tonks turned off on Dunley Street and walked into the first café to her right. She smiled as she spotted her mum sitting at a table next to one of the larger windows.

"Hi Mum!"

"Hello Nymphadora!"

"Mother, for God's sake!" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know," Andromeda smiled, "How are you doing with that curriculum project you told me about?"

"Pretty well," Tonks answered, "I'm almost done."

They made small talk for another few minutes. After the waiter had taken their orders, Andromeda told Tonks about her plans for a holiday in Greece.

"That's a plan," Tonks said, nodding her head in approval, "Besides, it will be good for you to get away for a while. Take a break."

"You look like you could use a break as well," Andromeda smiled sympathetically.

"I'm fine," Tonks told her, "I told you, work is going well. A lot of tedious clean up, but nothing compared to the last few years."

"You seem a bit preoccupied," Andromeda said concernedly.

"Well," now seemed as good a time as any to bring up the question, "I've been wondering…what I look like."

Andromeda gave her daughter a magnificently confused look.

"What do you mean what you 'look like'? You look…like this," she waved over Tonks's face.

"No, Mum," Tonks shook her head, "I mean what I _really_ look like. I picked this as my 'normal' face, but I don't know what my real face looks like; or even if I have a real face."

"What's brought this on?" Andromeda asked worriedly, "You've never been bothered by your…talent before."

"I'm having identity issues," Tonks smiled, "Hell, my girlfriend's having identity issues for me. I just…I never really realized how I don't have an appearance. I _am_ appearance; appearances, rather. Ginny asked the other day, and I've been wondering ever since."

"Oh," Andromeda frowned a bit, "the child…"

"Don't call her that, Mum. You make me sound like a pedophile."

"You know that's not what I mean," Andromeda sighed, "It's just that your age difference is showing itself again. She's young, she thinks everyone should 'be themselves' and identity is important to her."

"I'm young!" Tonks said indignantly (by this time, a confused waiter had delivered their food), "And, I don't know, identity is important right? You have to know who you are, if for nothing else, so people can't walk all over you. It's easier to take advantage of people who don't have convictions about themselves and who don't know who they want to be."

"You do know who you want to be, though," Andromeda argued, "What you look like shouldn't matter, because you do have convictions. You know who you are and what you stand for."

"Sure, but I don't have an appearance that's uniquely mine. My kids will never be able to say that they look like me, because no one bloody knows what I look like."

"I think you're making too big of a deal of this."

"I think you're skirting my question. You still haven't said if you know what I look like."

"No, I don't," Andromeda said, taking a bite of her egg.

Tonks knew when her mum was lying, and this was one of those times.

"Let's say you did," Tonks said, "Would there be a reason that you'd lie to me, and say you didn't?"

"As your mother, there's a reason I do everything."

Tonks left the conversation at that, and began eating her chips. She and her mum knew each other's personality well. She knew when to back off, because they would have another round with this conversation…

**Reflection**

"Hi Mum!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Nymphadora! This is a surprise," Andromeda said, standing to one side and letting Tonks enter the house.

"I need a favor," Tonks shrugged.

"Yes?"

"Can I have the family photo albums?"

Andromeda stopped and folded her arms at Tonks.

"Persistent, that's another thing you two had in common. Is this about what you 'really look like' again?" she asked.

"Yes," Tonks said firmly, figuring her mother was talking about her dad, "Because I've made a rather interesting discovery at the Ministry library, and I want to see some of my baby pictures."

Andromeda rolled her eyes but waved for Tonks to follow her. They walked through the family room into the study, where Andromeda pulled a large album from a shelf.

"I'll only give this to you if you promise me something," she said softly.

"What's that?"

"That you won't loose your head when you look through it."

"O…kay?"

Andromeda handed Tonks the book, and the pair of them sat on the couch. For the first few pages, Tonks simply stayed quiet as she flipped through. She laughed at some of the sillier one, and asked Andromeda to explain a few. Progress was halted for about five minutes, as Tonks had to catch her breath from laughing.

"I don't know how you got flour all over you like that!" Andromeda chuckled as Tonks tried to regain her breathing.

The metamorph finally calmed down and continued. She was still wondering what her mother had been so worried about. She had just been a regular kid. Slightly heart shaped face, which was what she had now, with a small straight nose, black hair and gray eyes. She skipped a bunch of toddler pages and found the one she was looking for. She nearly dropped the book in shock. It was a picture of her when she was little. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a blue shirt and denim shorts. Standing beside her, and a mirror image in older form, was Bellatrix.

"What the hell, Mum?" Tonks shouted.

"You promised," Andromeda smiled.

"I had to have been, what? Five?" Tonks asked, "I thought you didn't speak to her."

"It's complicated," Andromeda muttered, "We were out shopping that day, in Atherton Close, when we ran into her. She was intrigued, and proud, at how much you held Black family traits. She had one of the street photographers take that picture. She cut me out of it; she still hated my desertion from the family. I've no idea what possessed me to let her take the photo. Anyway, later that year, when she was imprisoned, Narcissa and I were allowed in as the Aurors raided their mansion. This was the only thing I kept."

"She kept the picture?" Tonks asked, utterly confused.

"You have to remember that she spent thirteen years in Azkaban right after it was taken. All she had to cling to was the hope that I had come to my senses and brought you up in the 'pure-blood ways'. You proved her wrong when she escaped," Andromeda smiled proudly.

"Is she who you were talking about earlier? When you said I was persistent?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, "But don't be worried by it; you really are a polar opposite of her for a host of reasons, not least of which is the fact that you, my love, are not insane."

Tonks closed the book. She had known that her mother and aunt looked alike, but had never entertained the fact that she might look like them as well. She couldn't bear to think that she bore such a close resemblance to one of Voldemort's most notorious followers; it was quite bad enough just being related to the nut job. Emotionally exhausted from this less than pleasant discovery, she walked with Andromeda back to the front door, wished her mother a pleasant afternoon and Disapparated from the front step.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Next chapter'll be up tomorrow!_**


	4. Tonks Does Some Research

**_LbN: Shorter chapter this time!_**

**Reflection**

"Roland. Roland!" Tonks said, crossing the library floor. The elderly man peeked around one of the stacks and waved at her.

"Tonks!" he wheezed, "What can I do for you?"

"I need those books on metamorphmagi again."

"Of course," he said, motioning for her to follow him. He pointed his wand at a high shelf of books and a few of the larger ones came down. He handed them to her.

"Thank you!" she said taking them to a nearby table.

She sat down and opened the first. She sat and began to leaf through the book, looking for how to "undo" her features. She could tell from the first sentence in the first book that this was going to be a long afternoon.

_**Metamorphmagi**__, _it read, _**are magic's purest manifestation of Transfiguration. That is to say, metamophmagi do not change, they **__**are**__** change. There is no known fact about how or why metamorphmagi come about-**_

"That's helpful," Tonks muttered.

_**However, studies do show that voluntary change may begin at as early an age as five. The true form of a metamorphmagus is hard indeed to find, and may take years of practice in relaxation techniques (post-coital relaxation will not work) to undo the features of years of change. Even then, depending on which of the metamophmagus's features succumb to their emotions, the true form might be partial, fleeting, or even impossible to maintain. **_

"Bloody hell," Tonks said, banging her head on the desk.

"I've warned you about those bigger books," a voice behind her said, "They're the fastest way to a headache."

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks mumbled into the pages.

"Don't sound so happy to see me," he chuckled.

"I am happy to see you," Tonks smirked at him, "It's just that these aren't as much help as I thought they'd be."

She waved her wand over the books and sent them flying back to their shelves.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

"Mr. Weasley's taking you and me out for drinks."

"How come?"

"To celebrate. You know those shrinking keys that have been giving his department trouble for years? Well, he's just discovered a way to track the charm, so that whenever vendors put it on the keys, they'll start to glow and won't stop until a member of one of the law departments turns up."

"Wicked!" Tonks grinned.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "And Kingsley's personally given him a large raise in pay. So he wanted me to come fetch you so we can go celebrate."

They made their way out of the Ministry Library. Arthur Weasley was waiting outside of the Floo Hall, bouncing on his heels as he stood there.

"Hello Tonks!" he said as the two Aurors approached.

"Wotcher Arthur! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Up for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Cheers!" Tonks said.

The three of them walked down the Floo Hall and stepped, one after the other, into the green flames. In another moment, they were all standing in the foyer of the pub. After they had grabbed their drinks from the bar, Harry and Tonks interrogated Arthur on the discovery. He was in the middle of explaining the type of tracking magic that he'd used when an owl flew overhead and deposited a letter on his plate. He unrolled it and scanned it quickly.

"Ah!" he said, "Molly's just picked Ginny up from King's Cross. She's invited both of you over for dinner."

"How come Ginny's home?" Tonks asked over her cup of tea with firewhiskey.

"Mid quarter break," Arthur said, "Didn't Ginny tell you?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so."

"We did think it was a bit odd that she wanted to come home. You know, since she moved out."

"Wonder why she didn't tell me…" Tonks mumbled, confused.

"Well, you can ask her tonight; if you're coming over," Arthur said, standing up and putting a couple of Galleons on the bar.

"Definitely!"

"Harry?"

"Ah, I'd love to; but I told Luna I'd have dinner with her tonight. See you both tomorrow!"

The other two watched him Floo out of the pub before walking to the front door and Disapparating.

**Reflection**

"Tonks!" Ginny grinned, hugging her girlfriend.

"Wotcher," the Auror smiled, walking into the Gryffindor's room, "I didn't know you'd be home this week."

"Only for a few days," Ginny smiled, "Your mum said you'd been stressed lately, so I figured I just come home and we could do dinner or something."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tonks shook her head. Her hair went teal, her confused color, "Mum said? When did you talk to her?"

"She owled me on Wednesday," Ginny said, "She said you'd been stressing out over…you know, what I asked you last Saturday. I just thought I'd let you alone so you could work, or think or whatever…"

"Gin," Tonks smirked, "You still could've told me you were coming home. And I don't know what's up with Mum, because I haven't been stressing out. I've been curious, so I've asked her a couple of questions."

"What'd she tell you?"

"I um…I looked through some photo albums with her. I still don't know what I look like now, but when I was younger I had black hair and straight nose."

"Cool," Ginny smiled, "Well, at least you found something out."

"Yeah," Tonks said, running a hand through her blue hair.

**_LbN: Poor Andromeda; I make her annoying in every story... I'll have to give her her own "good guy" story to make it up to her...:D Hope you liked the chapter!!_**


	5. Tonk's Reflection

**_LbN: Hope you guys like the chapter! We've come to the end..._**

**Reflection**

In…out…in…out…

Tonks was currently lying on her bed, practicing a breathing technique from the book on metamorphmagi. The objective was to calm yourself enough that your emotions would wipe away and you could see yourself. It was different than Occlumency, which was simply a blankness of the mind. This was a complete cleaning of the memory; memories of past experiences that had led Tonks to change. It was doubly hard for her, because she had changed at will many times, and then her emotional changes were added on top of it.

In…out…in…out…

Tonks sighed, and sat up. All that this was doing was making her sleepy. She walked over to her closet and looked in the mirror; still the same. With a small groan of frustration, she walked back into her room and set about blowing out all of the "relaxation" candles. Once that was done, she sat on the end of her bed to think. She was totally out of ideas. Standing up, she walked down the hall to the kitchen to make dinner.

A quick scan of the fridge reminded Tonks that she needed groceries; but hell if she was going in the mood she was currently in. Closing the fridge, she walked over to the cabinet and pulled a pot from the hook, and some pasta from the shelf.

"When in doubt, make spaghetti," she smiled to herself, as she started the water cooking.

As she was taking out the few vegetables she had left, she knocked something off of the counter. It was that morning's Daily Prophet. As she bent down, she glanced over the article again; it was more about the Remebrance Room at Hogwarts. They had interviewed Harry for the fifty millionth time on what he thought about it.

Before she threw it away, she browsed it one more time. When she got to the middle paragraph, she stopped. They had finally decided on an artifact to go in the Room; Neville's donated Sword and the empty Pensive. This, however, was not what made Tonks pause. It was the fact that she had just gotten a brilliant idea.

Throwing some pasta into the now boiling water, she made a dash for the living room; tripping over a chair as she went. In the next ten minutes, she ransacked the room looking for pen and parchment. She abandoned her search for a moment to drain the pasta and start the sauce; but went right back to it after stirring it twice. After another minute or so, she found it. She scribbled a letter hastily, before sealing it and whistling. An owl zoomed in through the kitchen window.

"Hey Socrates," Tonks said, tying the letter to his leg, "Take to McGonagall for me, okay?"

The owl hooted softly and took off into the night sky. Tonks sighed, and then yelped as she smelled the sauce beginning to burn. She ran to the stove and stirred it again. It wasn't burnt, just slightly solidified; it was fine after a minute.

As she sat and ate that night, she hoped her idea would work…

**Reflection**

Tonks woke up late the next day, to tapping on her window. Getting groggily to her feet and tripping over the sheets, she let her owl into the room. He allowed her to untie the letter, before taking off out of the window to the community owlery. Yawning, she unfolded the note and read:

_Tonks,_

_Of course you may come visit. And we'll talk about your…situation when you arrive. I'll see you at two o'clock today. _

_M. McGonagall_

Elated, Tonks ran and hopped into the shower. After a quick wash, she got dressed; not morphing any of her features, just in case. She ran into the kitchen and made a bagel, knowing that she'd be unable to eat anything else. She was a mere three hours away from finding out what she looked like. By the time her bagel was out of the toaster, she couldn't eat a bite.

**Reflection**

Tonks had spent the last hour pacing back and forth in her living room. It had finally become too much and, at twelve thirty five, she had Apparated into Hogsmeade. After stopping for a quick drink at the Three Broomsticks, she made her way up to the school; pausing only for a moment to send a message to McGonagall. A moment later, the gates opened and she continued her way up to the castle's front door. McGonagall was standing there, waiting for her when she arrived.

"Hello Tonks," she smiled.

"Wotcher Professor," Tonks said.

"So, you want to talk about some ways to…ah…change back?" McGonagall asked as they walked through the halls.

"Actually," Tonks said, pausing next to the Transfiguration room, "I wanted to see the Mirror of Erised."

"Oh!" McGonagall said, taken aback, "Well, if you think it will work. Come along."

They walked down one of the back staircases and out onto the grounds. They had walked for a while when Tonks decided to ask,

"Where're we going?"

"To the greenhouses," the Headmistress said.

"It's in the greenhouses?" Tonks asked, "How has the Daily Prophet not found out about it?"

"No, no," McGonagall chuckled, "We're going to find Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville?"

"Right, he's the only one that can get to the Mirror."

"Well, what's he doing here? I thought he finished his N.E.W.Ts up over the summer."

"He stuck around," McGonagall answered with a smile, "He's now the Herbology apprentice to Professor Sprout."

By now, they had reached the greenhouses. As they entered, Tonks saw a flash of ginger hair amidst the blondes and brunettes. Ginny waved at her and mouthed, "what are you doing here?" Tonks whispered, "Later," and walked over to where McGonagall was speaking with Sprout.

"Hello Tonks!" the dirt covered professor said.

"Wotcher!" Tonks smiled.

"Neville!" Professor Sprout called into the connected room.

"Yes Professor? Tonks!" he shouted, walking into the room, "I'd hug you, but I'm covered in dirt…"

Tonks chuckled as McGonagall whispered something to Neville, who nodded. He put his rake down and took off his apron as he followed them out of the greenhouse. By the time they made it halfway up the Grand Staircase, Tonks knew where they were going.

"The Room of Requirement," she smiled when they stopped before the door.

"Go on in," Neville said.

Opening the door with a slightly trembling hand, Tonks walked in. Inside stood the mirror, with a large red curtain hanging over it, covering the glass. She pulled it to one side, but stood with her eyes closed. Now that it had come time, she was frightened. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

The only characteristic that wasn't from the Black family, was the shape of her face; heart shaped, like her father's was. Otherwise, she was her mother's daughter entirely in looks. The only difference was that she had smaller eyes, and black hair; which made her look a bit more like Bellatrix. Well, she knew now; and she wasn't planning on showing anyone anytime soon.

She stood there for another moment, wondering how in the hell she was going to deflect the inevitable questions from McGonagall and Neville. It turned out, however, that she didn't need to. Waiting for her was not the Headmistress or the Herbology apprentice, but Ginny.

"Did you find out?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," Tonks said.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Not really," Tonks said, with a pleading look.

Ginny took her hand and pulled her back into the Room. Gone was the Mirror; replace with an uncanny replica of Tonks's living room.

"Sit," Ginny said.

"Stay. Roll over, play dead," Tonks grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Show me?" Ginny asked, "Please?"

Tonks sighed, and instead of her normal morphing face she got, she took a few deep breaths and relaxed. She knew it would work now, because she knew what she looked like underneath all of the layers of time and emotion. She opened her eyes again, and Ginny was smiling.

"You look like your mum," she said.

"Like my aunt," Tonks mumbled.

"Who looks like your mum," Ginny smiled, "Your eyes are smaller than both of theirs; and you don't have an insane grin plastered to your face."

"Thanks," Tonks chuckled a bit.

"Come on," Ginny said, "Even if you look like her, you're nothing like her in personality."

"I know," Tonks sighed, "I just hate knowing that I look like Voldemort's most notorious torturer."

"Well whether you like it or not, you are related to her. And it's not like people are going to try to…I don't know…burn you at the stake, if you keep that appearance."

"I think I'm going to stay with the Tonks look," Tonks smiled, "It's what I'm used to."

"Okay," Ginny said, "but know that you're gorgeous, no matter which 'look' you choose."

Tonks grinned and gave her a kiss. When she pulled away, Ginny said,

"We've got to get out of here now. If McGonagall comes to find us, I'm screwed…"

"Or, rather, not screwed…" Tonks grinned.

"I see you're back to normal now…"

_**Fin**_

_**Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**Why is my reflection someone **_

_**I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else, for all time?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

**_LbN: Hope you liked it!!_**


End file.
